


Darkness and Light

by Jaiden_S



Series: Jai's Trick or Treat Drabble Stories [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaiden_S/pseuds/Jaiden_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel is light to Ecthelion's dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness and Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laSamtyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laSamtyr/gifts).



> Part 4 of Jai's Trick or Treat Drabble Stories.
> 
> Prompt: Silm, please.  
> Gifted to: Samtyr

Darkness and light. Shaded and sunny. A contrast in both temperaments and attributes, yet they fit together like a sword in its sheath.

Glorfindel dangled his feet in the fountain in front of Ecthelion’s house and basked lazily in the sun. Ecthelion paused briefly in the shadows behind him. Sunlight danced along Glorfindel’s golden hair, kissed his bronzed skin, highlighted his strong jaw, painted the rosy apples of his cheeks. 

“Stop lurking and join me,” called Glorfindel without turning around.

“As you wish.” Ecthelion dropped down beside him.

Glorfindel smiled and leaned closer to steal a kiss. “I do wish.”


End file.
